


Lose Control

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [20]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Blood Drinking, Dick needs to calm down, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, Wally loves being bit, but shit happens, there wasn't supposed to be feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission doesn't go as planned, Dick beats himself up about it, thinking it was his fault. Wally thinks he just needs to relax and let someone else take control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Random porn I felt like writing around 1 am. Also this was supposed to be a pwp, but I seem to be incapable of writing these two without fluff so, oh well.  
> Dick is 18 and Wally is 20

     It had been a long day and Dick was tired to say the least. He had been in charge of a mission that had not ended well by any definition of the word. True they still got the information they needed but as a result of his decisions, specifically the decision he made that one of the floors of the old building they had been in was not rigged with boobietraps, Jay was now benched for the next two weeks because of the concussion and broken arm he had suffered, L’Gann had needed 24 stitches and Artemis had broken two fingers and her bow. All of the injuries had been healed, or at least partially healed with the help of Dick’s blood, but that could only do so much.

     Being the leader of this team was hard. Part of him wished he could just stop, stop being responsible for every person on the team and what happened to them. All of their injuries were his fault, if he had just known better, no he should have known better. Gods, what was Bruce going to say when-

     “You’re not beating yourself up in here over what happened today are you?” Dick’s internal rant was interrupted by his mate entering the room they shared in the cave, slowly peeling his Kid Flash uniform off with each step he took.

     Wally looked at him for a moment, sitting criss-cross on the floor, still in his Nightwing garb minus the gloves, mask and shoes. The ginger sighed and sat down next to the younger man, pulling off his boots one at a time.

     “Who am I kidding? Of course you are. And how did I know that?” Dick glanced up at his mate at the question, but the speedster answered himself,

     “Because you, my love, are the king of projecting incorrect feelings of blame over the bond I am so lucky to share with you.” Even with the use of pet names, Wally’s voice dripped sarcasm as he scooted closer to his mate to sit behind him, legs spread on either side of Dick’s and arms wrapping around his waist, chin coming to rest on the brunet’s shoulder.

     “Sorry for projecting, but they’re not incorrect if they’re true. I should have know that the level would have been boobie-trapped. Now three people are hurt, all because of me.”

     The freckled man took a small scoot back, pulling the hidden zip down and removing the top half of the kevlar suit. Familiar fingers began pressing into the tense skin on the back of his shoulders and neck and Dick all but moaned as Wally began to work the knots that had been building over the past few weeks, pausing every once in awhile to let those magic fingers ghost over scars, both old and new.

     “No, they’re here and safe because of you. You were the one who thought quick enough to get everyone out in time. You were the one who still managed to come up with a new plan to make sure the mission still succeeded. And you are the reason no one has any major injuries.” The brunet sighed and let his head hang as the ginger continued massaging his shoulders.

     “No, my blood is the reason no one has any major injuries, anymore.” The acrobat heard the exasperated sigh from his boyfriend behind him.

     “Dick, you’ve got to stop being so hard on yourself. You are a great leader and the one that this team needs. You can’t get like this every time someone gets hurt. It’s going to happen Dick. There’s no way to avoid it in our line of work. Now come on, up you go twinkle toes.” the speedster demanded as he stood up, pulling his mate up with him. Dick was as tall as him now, but it was no less difficult to haul him up and push him back onto their bed.

     The brunet didn’t resist when Wally began tugging the rest of his suit off.

     “Wally what are you doing?” The younger of the two groaned out.

     “Well first I’m getting you out of this stupid suit, then I’m getting me out of my stupid suit, then I’m gonna get some blood in you because you gave a lot today and I know you’re hungry ‘cause you’re being a grumpy self-deprecating little shit. Then you’re going to relax and let me take care of you and take some of that responsibility and control off of your shoulders.” The speedster finished removing all of their clothes except their boxer briefs.

     Wally climbed onto the bed and sat back against the headboard, pulling his mate up to sit facing him on his lap. Dick groaned dramatically as he was maneuvered into the position his mate wanted. When he was sitting on the redhead’s lap with one leg on either side he sighed and rested his head on a freckled shoulder, wrapping arms around his mate.

     “I’m just tired Wally. I don’t want to be in control all the time.” Wally brought his arms up to wrap them around the acrobat, one hand stroking the younger’s back, the other tangling itself in black hair.

     “I know Dick. You’re so good at leading this team, sometimes you just need a little break. It’s okay.” The ginger man heard a sniff as a sob caught in the back of his mate’s throat and he felt tears on his skin. It made the speedster’s heart clench, the fact that his mate, his other half, was so stressed out from leading their team. He had only been in charge for a few months, but the thought of making those decisions, of becoming more like his mentor still scared him.

     “But what about-”

     “No,” Wally cut him off. “ this doesn’t make you weak. This doesn’t mean that you’re any less capable. This makes you strong Dick. The fact that you can admit that you’re tired, that makes you so much better. You are so strong and I love that about you. I love you Dick, so much.” The vampire sniffed again and pulled back, revealing a tearstained face with fangs poking out ever so slightly over a worry-chewed lower lip. The younger smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the speedster’s lips.

     “What did I do to deserve you?” Wally laughed softly and stroked away the tears on the brunet’s cheek with his thumb.

     “I don’t know, but It couldn’t have been as great as what I did to deserve you.” He whispered as he leaned forward to kiss his best friend again, but before their lips could meet a growl echoed through the room and the ginger broke out into a laugh, the brunet’s eyes widening for a split second before his laughter joined Wally’s.

     “Okay, for once that wasn’t _my_ stomach growling. Come on dude, why don’t you feed first, then we’ll get back to where we left off. Okay?” Dick nodded and gave his mate another quick peck on the lips before letting his lips descend on his neck.

     Wally let his head rest against the headboard as Dick licked at his throat, a contented sigh escaping his lips when he felt the familiar sting of fangs piercing skin and then the flood of warmth in his soul as his mate drank from him. The speedster let his fingers play with ebony locks as the younger of the two drank his fill.

     As Dick drank, Wally let his mind wander at what they were going to do next. It wasn’t something that happened very often but both of them enjoied it when it did. The ginger’s cock began to stir at the thoughts ran through his mind and when Dick noticed he began gyrating his hips into Wally’s.

     Both were hard by the time the acrobat pulled away from his neck and Wally immediately flipped them over, straddling Dick’s hip’s and pinning his hands together above his head on the bed.

     “I think you need to relax for a bit twinkle toes, just let me take care of you for tonight okay?” The ginger questioned with a thrust of his hips, and Dick’s mouth opened in a silent moan, fangs still visible and blood still smeared around his lips.

     “Yes, please Wally.” The acrobat panted, thrusting his hips back into the speedster’s.

     Wally didn’t hesitate any longer, leaning down and capturing his love’s mouth, licking the blood off of his mate’s lips. He had long ago gotten used to the blood, one couldn’t really expect a relationship with a vampire without it, now it just seemed completely normal.

     Dick let the ginger dominate the kiss, giving himself over to his mate and letting go of the control burdening him. The brunet whined in disappointment when Wally’s lips left his mouth but let out a soft moan when those soft lips made their way to his throat. Blunt teeth scraped down sensitive skin, stopping to suck a few bruises along the way, biting down, hard enough to hurt but just shy of breaking skin.

     The acrobat tangled fingers in orange hair has that sinful mouth made its way down, taking time to lavish every scar with licks and nibbles. Wally pressed soft open-mouthed kisses on his mate’s stomach, feeling the muscles underneath soft and scarred skin. When the speedster finally reaches the waistband of Dick’s underwear he looked back up at the brunet.

     Dick’s face and chest were flushed a dark red that contrasted heavily with even darker skin. His hair even more of a mess than usual. Blue eyes were covered in a foggy haze as he looked down at the ginger.

     “Please, Wally.” The speedster waited no longer, removing both of their underwear before Dick could utter another word, and then his mouth was on him, tongue flicking out to tease at the slit of the acrobat’s swollen cock.

     Small whimpers escaped the younger’s mouth and Wally knew he was getting him worked up in all the right ways. Dick was normally very quiet in bed, not because he was holding in his moans, but just because that’s who he was. But when things were like this, when he completely gave himself over to his mate, Wally got to revel in the small noises that left his lips. He grew even harder at the thought of making the brunet moan, of bringing forward those needy pleasure filled sounds. That’s exactly what he was going to do tonight, he was going to take care of his mate, let him let go and relinquish the control and responsibilities that had been causing him so much stress recently.

     Normally, though both men would say that they were equal in every way when it came to their relationship, both inside and out of the bedroom, Dick still maintained the most control. He was a natural born leader and Wally was happy to follow any instructions given to him. They both topped just as often as each other when it came to sex, but Dick was always in charge, even when he wasn’t, he was always taking care of Wally. But sometimes, that needed to be changed. Sometimes, on nights like these, the former Robin needed someone to take care of him. And that’s exactly what the speedster intended to do tonight.

     The moans got louder and the brunet’s grip on his hair tightened when Wally bobbed his head down, slowly, taking him more and more apart with every millisecond that passed.

     “Oh gods Wally- I- I-” Dick stuttered when the speedster began humming, and vibrating. At the same time. Wally pulled back and rose to kiss his mate again, his hand taking his mouth’s place on the younger’s dick.

     “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet babe.” The ginger mumbled against kiss swollen lips. Dick moaned into Wally’s mouth and the older man swallowed them down happily.

     Wally removed his hand from his boyfriend’s cock and continued kissing him languidly, almost lazily grinding their hips together as his hand groped around in the bedside table drawer for a tube of lube. Wally may have been a speedster, but when it came to taking Dick apart, he could take all the time in the world.

     When he finally found the lube he pulled back, the dark haired teen leaning up in an attempt to prevent the break of contact with the ginger’s lips, but Wally just tsked him and gently pushed him back to the bed.

     “Ah ah ah, remember who’s taking care of who tonight.” He replied with a roll of his hips.

     Wally opened the tube and spread some around on his fingers before scooting back, off the hips of his mate.

     Slick fingers circled Dick’s entrance and he gasped and pushed back against them.

     “Someone’s a little eager tonight.” The ginger smirked when the younger teen’s eyes closed and his head fell back into the pillow when he sunk the first finger into the second knuckle with one smooth motion. Wally paused for a moment to allow his mate to adjust before beginning to pump that single digit in and out.

     Once Dick was once again pushing his hips back onto Wally’s hand the speedster added a second finger, scissoring them slowly. For once he felt no rush to do something. He would make this last for hours if he could. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Dick’s hands grasped tightly at the bed sheets and he let out an uncharacteristically loud moan, exactly the kind of sound Wally had been hoping to elicit from his usually quieter partner.

     The speedster smiled and rubbed his fingers against that special spot inside of his mate a few more times before finally adding a third finger. The acrobat whined slightly at the stretch, it had been a while, and Wally kissed the inside of his thigh soothingly, ghosting lips across sensitive skin and sucking soft bruises that would be gone within the hour, sending the very essence of comfort over their soul bond.

_Wally, please_

     Dick pleaded quietly through the link.

 _Of course, anything for you love._ Wally receive an almost mental glare back but removed his fingers, to which the brunet whined at the loss, and sat up, reaching for the lube once again. He coated himself, stroking himself a few times before lining up with Dick’s entrance.

     The acrobat’s legs wrapped around the speedster’s waist and Wally leaned down once again to capture his mate’s lips in a heated kiss as he pushed into him in one smooth movement. Dick gasped into his mouth and moaned, pushing back against the freckled man and pulling him closer with his legs.

     Wally started up a slow, almost cautious rhythm, each movement filled with passion as they continued to kiss languidly, Dick’s still present fangs nicking both of their lips and filling their mouths with metallic tastes.

     The ginger kept that pace, slow, powerful thrusts that left Dick whimpering and moaning into their kiss. When the two eventually pulled apart for air, Wally filled the silence with soft words of love and endearment.

     “Gods Dick, you’re so beautiful. I love you so much. So, so beautiful.” The older of the two whispered into flushed red ears as they made love. Small gasps and mewls left in airy breath’s from Dick’s lips and Wally leaned back slightly so he could take a mental picture of the ethereal beauty that was his mate in this moment.

     His cheeks were flushed and Wally could see the quick rising and falling motions of a chest covered in scars both large and small, scars that made this beautiful man the wonderful, kind, and strong being he was today. His lips were bright red with smeared blood and kiss swollen. His eyes were shut, but not tightly, his face completely relaxed in the moment. How he was so lucky to be able to see this, to be the only one able to see this, the speedster would never know, but he thanked the universe that he had this wonderful man in his life every second of every day.

     Wally could not only feel himself grow closer and closer to the edge, but he could feel Dick as well through the bond that was now buzzing with warmth and light. The older reached down between them and wrapped a hand around his mate’s length, stroking slowly but firmly in time with his thrusts, which were growing more and more erratic with every passing second.

     “So beautiful love, so perfect. All mine, and I’m yours, forever.” Those words sent Dick over the edge, he came with a soft moan, coating both of their stomachs and Wally mentally swore as he felt his mate clench around him. The speedster thrust a few more times before he caught his mate’s lips in a passionate kiss and came inside him.

     Wally slowly removed himself from Dick’s pliant body and zipped to the bathroom to retrieve a warm damp washcloth. When he returned he smiled at the sight of his mate already fast asleep, he cleaned both of them up and climbed back into bed and pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arms around his best friend and holding him close, nuzzling his nose behind Dick’s ear.

     Dick scooted back into Wally, turning around and nuzzling into the speedster’s warmth.

     “Thank you Wally, I needed that. I love you.” he whispered into the freckled chest. Wally planted a kiss on the top of his mate’s head and reached behind him to turn off the lights before pulling Dick close and closing his eyes.

     “Anytime beautiful, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, after two days of staying up until at least 2 am writing this motherfucker I finished. Thanks to puckabrinaluver who lets me rant at her about how hard it is to write porn:) I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me comment, they warm the frozen tundra that is my heart:) 'Till next time:)


End file.
